Until the End
by it's pronounced 'lowlight
Summary: For every success, there is tragedy. For every piece of hope, there is a sense of helplessness. No matter what, nations can't always stay as strong as they'd like to believe. But they will live to die another day, for the sake of their people. The history of our nations, told through a collection of one-shots.


**So….I'm in a boatload of trouble, considering I haven't updated DT:TN in a while. But my inspiration has run out for that, and I really need to rewrite it. Add more creativity. You know. That kind of stuff.**

**However, for now, my current fandom is Hetalia (both Axis Powers and World Series). This is gonna be better for me, because I'm not giving myself a set schedule to update. Hopefully, once a week, but I'm not promising anything. This is also going to be reader friendly, because I will accept any and **_**all**_** ideas, suggestions, and input. Each idea will become a one-shot in this story. For more info on how to submit ideas, see the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway, now for the story info!**

_**Title**_**: Until the End**

_**Summary**_**: For every success, there is tragedy. For every piece of hope, there is a sense of helplessness. No matter what, nations can't always stay as strong as they'd like to believe. But they will live to die another day, for the sake of their people.**

_**Rating**_**: Any and all ratings. However, the average rating will be T.**

_**Warnings**_**: Any mentions of any major gore or such will be placed at the beginning of each one-shot/drabble. However, it does depend on the one-shot.**

_**Characters**_**: All characters. This will also be specified at the beginning of each chapter. However, for this one-shot, we will start with Germany/Prussia, but a more familial pairing.**

_**Genre**_**: Mostly Hurt/Comfort and Angst.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or Hetalia: World Series. All copyrights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Funimation (for the English dub).**

* * *

_**The first one-shot's summary**_**: Just after the split of Germany. Brothers are separated, possibly never to see each other again. But that won't stop them from fighting to be together. *I'm treating Prussia and Germany as brothers, with Prussia acting as the eastern half, and Germany as the western half.**

_**Prompt/Author**_**: it's pronounced 'lowlight', based off of the APH CMV Until the End.**

* * *

Germany's POV

May 1945

_It was over. Years of war, and they had lost. Him, Italy, Japan….even Prussia had helped out for a while towards the end on the eastern front. But he had fallen to Russia back in January, and had rejoined the effort._

_Now, they were surrounded. America, France, England, China, and Russia had cornered him and Prussia. Italy couldn't be rescued now, and Japan had returned home to assist with the war effort there…_

August 1945

_Japan had fallen as well. They had truly lost the war now. Their bosses had all met together, and the decision was final._

_He and Prussia would be split. Dissolved. No longer could they see each other and be the 'awesome' (Prussia's words, not his own) duo they had once been. However, Germany didn't know how to break it to Prussia. It might not have seemed like it, but Prussia did care for his little brother, and Germany reciprocated the feelings._

_As a final goodbye, America, England, France, China, and Russia had given him a chance to explain while they were both still in Berlin. But before the words could leave his mouth, soldiers appeared behind each of them, grabbing their arms and pulling each other away._

"_Wh-what?" Prussia asked. "What's going on?"_

_No response. He couldn't find the words to explain._

"_West, come on. This is totally unawesome…Dammit Germany, look at me!" Prussia began to get more frantic, and he began to fight against his guards, too._

"_Don't worry, Prussia!" he shouted. "It – "_

_But he couldn't say that it would be okay. Because it wouldn't._

"_Germany, we will _not_ go down this way! I will get back to you!"_

_They grew farther apart now, each shouting the other's name, crying out, until they couldn't be heard anymore…_

September 1961

Germany shot up in his bed. Putting a hand to his sweat-covered forehead, he allowed himself to fall back on his pillows. It was just _that_ dream again. Germany sighed, and closed his eyes again, trying to get Prussia's screams out of his head. It was the last time he had seen his brother, and probably the last time he ever would.

Sighing, Germany decided to get up and prepare for the day. He dressed silently, thinking of his life for the past sixteen years. How was Prussia? Was he healthy and running around, declaring his awesomeness? Was he annoying Russia, and the Baltics, and Poland?

Or had he become broken and submissive? Had the energetic brother that had helped to raise Germany become a new person because of the separation?

These questions cause Germany to glance out of the window at the wall that towered outside of his window. Just a month ago, the Berlin Wall had been constructed, forever separating Germany's west with Prussia's East. Now there was no chance that the two sides, and two brothers, would reunite. Ow was Prussia?Yet Germany would keep fighting to tear the wall down, and become a whole, reunified Germany once again.

Germany clutched the Iron Cross hanging around his neck, and, dropping his usual stoic and strict façade for a while, prayed to whatever god out there that his brother could return safely.

* * *

Prussia's POV

February 1978

He never was one to sit still and take orders. He was Prussia, he was awesome; no one else out there could be as amazing as he. It was for these reasons that he rebelled against Russia whenever he had the chance.

At first, he had started with the small things. After declaring his dissolution, Prussia used insults to replace names. He would act cool, and aloof, and disregard any order sent his way. But as the years wore on, he lashed out in every possible way – breaking things, fighting with the others, even directly arguing with Russia.

It was after one of these disagreements that Prussia had found his way to the Wall. That accursed Wall…one of the causes of his less-than-awesome behavior as of late. Looking over all of the graffiti that littered it during the seventeen years since it was constructed, Prussia felt his anger come back, and slammed the wall in a fit of rage.

Pulling back, he kept hitting the Wall over and over, calling out for his brother in the hopes that West could hear East.

"Well, that wasn't very smart, now was it, da?"

Prussia whirled around to glare at the tall nation behind him, wrapped protectively in his scarf. Having no words to say, Prussia settled for scowling in Russia's direction.

"What would you know?" Prussia shot back.

"Your hands are now very cut. You shouldn't have run out without your gloves." Russia smiled, seeming to taunt Prussia all the while. "Why would you want Germany, anyway? You are now one with me, da~!"

The rage had returned full blast, by now, and Prussia was ready to let it loose. "Who would _want_ to be one with you? You're crazy, creepy, controlling, _ein Bastard_…" He trailed off after realizing he had slipped back into German, and let his right fist fling out at the larger nation.

Russia, without even flinching, grabbed Prussia's fist and stopped the punch before it could get even close. "You know," he started, the childish smile leaving his face and eyes hardening over, "this is your punishment. You lost the war, now you must return to _your_ home, _away_ from Germany."

And with that, Russia dragged Prussia off, with Prussia kicking and screaming the entire time.

But Prussia, refusing to let his awesome self be defeated like this, turned back towards the Wall, and cried out.

"Germany, if you can hear me, _dies nicht das Ende! Ich will nicht sagen auf Wiedersehen nur noch_!"

* * *

Third Person POV

November 1989

It was chaos. Pure and utter chaos.

A flurry of those from East Berlin trampled past the guards protecting the wall. Families reunited, friends rejoiced. It was an overall joyous and peaceful time.

But there were still two people left, each fighting the crowd, to get to the other side.

One, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed German, stocky and steadfast, pushing past everyone that was not his brother.

The other, a Prussian albino with white hair, dark red eyes, and an ego big enough for the entire world pushed in the other direction.

"_Germany!_"

The blonde turned in the direction of this voice, and began running towards his brother, who couldn't have looked worse.

There were bullet holes ravaging his body; some were healed, but some were still fresh, gaping wounds. His hair was matted and stained crimson with blood. His typical military uniform had tears and gashes in it, and there were bandages in random places on his face.

But his eyes still gleamed with the egotistical air that apparently hadn't left. Those two, gleaming red eyes that had observed Germany with every emotion possible were the only things that weren't affected by Russia's confinement.

And Prussia was very proud of his unbroken eyes.

Those very same eyes were now examining his younger brother, taking in his weary appearance and exhausted expression. Germany's face seemed to uncharacteristically brighten when seeing Prussia.

The two met with a bone-crushing embrace; Prussia couldn't stop his tears, and Germany couldn't cease his laughing. Both pulled apart and looked at each other from an arms-length away.

"It's good to see you healthy, _Bruder_," Prussia exclaimed while checking over Germany's broken form.

"Much better than yourself." Germany frowned. "How was Russia treating you? I can't assume very well."

"It doesn't matter," Prussia replied, brushing the matter away with a casual flick of the hand. "What matters now, is that we are _wieder zusammen_.″

"_Sie können uns nicht trennen ewig_."

* * *

**And that would be the first one-shot of this new story. Since this is a collection-fic, I'll make this reader-savvy. In order to give an idea for a one-shot, please review or PM with the following information:**

**1) The characters in the story**

**2) The historical event being depicted**

**3) The time period of the event**

**Of course, I understand that there are a number of countries not depicted in Hetalia that have important areas of their history. For example, I consider the Irish Potato Famine to be very important, but Ireland hasn't been given a character as of yet. So, in this case, the one-shot will need:**

**1) The country the event is taking place in**

**2) The historical event**

**3) Any canon characters that play a role in the event**

**4) The time period**

**5) Any specifics about the O/C country (i.e. gender, looks, accents, etc.)**

**Any criteria not fit will be taken into my own artistic license. Those that give the idea for the one-shot will receive credit at the beginning of the one-shot, as well as any necessary specifications that they really want to be included. I will collaborate with these authors through PMs.**

**Translations:**

Da – More commonly written in the actual Russian language as 'да,' it merely means yes. Da is just the Romanized version.

ein Bastard – German for 'a bastard'.

dies nicht das Ende! Ich will nicht sagen auf Wiedersehen nur noch! – German for 'This is not the end! I will not say goodbye just yet!'.

Bruder – German for 'brother'.

wieder zusammen – German for 'together again'.

Sie können nicht trennen uns immer – Literally, German for 'You cannot separate us forever', but used here as 'They can't separate us forever'.


End file.
